Pandora Hearts Halloween Party
by IloveLfromDN
Summary: The title says it all xD Shounen-ai ! first published on aarinfantasy ; I don't own the characters though I do own the costumes and their word and actions xD


'Welcome everybody to the Pandora Halloween Party!' Oscar Bezarius was greeting the guests arriving, dresses in a mummy costume, meaning wrapped in toilet paper.

'Oscar-sama, it's my home! Why are you the welcoming one?!' Gilbert holding a bowl of candy shouted from the kitchen where he was preparing the food.

'Because I'm closer to the door!' Bezarius shouted back while dragging Alice, who just arrived, inside not listening to her laud protests.

'Live me alone old man!' she yelled struggling 'Why did I have to come dressed up as a rabbit anyway?!'

'B-Rabbit HAS to be the Bloodstained Black rabbit on Halloween.' He answered joyfully pulling Alice's pink bunny ears. 'Who else could be the rabbit since we have the original?'

'Then why can't seaweed head unseal my power instead of this?!" she pointed on the fluffy pink rabbit costume, stained with red paint, that Oscar forced her to wear.

'Stupid rabbit be quiet already. You want to kill Oz?!' Gilbert rushed into the room.

'Oz is mine and I can do whatever I like with him!' Alice argued, but just for the fun of it. 'And now I like to keep him alive!' she finished so that Gil wouldn't think that he won.

'Oh Alice, you look lovely.' Oz laughed as he entered the room. 'Since no one was at the door I helped myself and got in, hope it's not a problem?'

'Oz...why are you dressed up as a bed sheet?' Alice used the consternation to move to the kitchen in a search for meat.

'Boooooo! Booooo!' the "bed sheets" growled.

'Like…dirty bed sheets?' she asked.

'I know, I know' Gil laughed almost loosing his yellow raven nib, attached with some strings to his face 'You're a scary ghost, right?'

'Scary ghost-my ass, he's a bed sheet!' Alice insisted, touching her tail to be sure that it's still there, surprisingly she found a hand on it.

*slap* she hit Gilbert's face.

'What are you doing stupid rabbit!?' he wanted to slap her back but a doorbell stopped him. 'I'll get it.' He said looking carefully at Oscar, who was all reddish and rapidly put his hands behind him, while whistling the melody which he heard from Oz's watch.

'Oh Sharon! Nice to see you, what a lovely...erm...Princess are you. But wasn't it supposed to be a scary costume?' Gil's voice was coming from the anteroom and mixing with Sharon's laughter.

'Raven-kun, it is scary, the shoes don't match, you see?' Sharon replied showing him the *scary* part of her costume.

'I see…if we held a competition for the best costume you would definitely win.' Gil forced himself to a smile and went back to the rest of the guests.

'So we have B-rabbit' he said pointing to Alice, who just hissed at him 'A ghost' Oz *boooed* once more swirling around the room 'A toilet paper mummy and a Princess with not matching shoes.'

'And a seaweed-head raven with old feathers attached to his arms' Alice finished for him.

'Thanks pinkypoo' Gil grinned 'Everybody came here separately to make a surprise with their costumes…since we're all here we can start the party!' he run to put on some music.

'Boo boooo boooooooo!'

'?!'

'He's saying that Break is not here yet.' Oscar translated.

'Oz, when you came in you were talking like normal people…' Gil started .

'Booo?'

'He said : "So what?"' the uncle was again the one to understand the ghost's language.

'So that we need to wait for Xerxes.' Sharon concluded and turned to Alice 'Why aren't you wearing the outfit I gave you?!'

'Old man's fault!' Alice curled in the corner of the room, hiding from Sharon's piercing eyes. Oscar was already running towards the door.

'Someone's knocking' but when he opened it, nobody was there. 'Weird...I'd swear to God I heard a familiar voice outside…'

'_You did old, pervy man!_' Emily, Break's doll was sitting on the doorstep, but Break didn't seem to be around. _'Get me inside!' _Bezarius picked up the doll and thrown it at Sharon with a disgusted look on his face.

'It's covered with some kind odd slimy goo!' he shivered.

'_I'm a SNAIL.'_ The doll explained while being dropped on the floor by Sharon. _'A brain eating snail.' _She continued trying to climb up on Oz's costume, but got tossed down.

'Booo!'

'"Get off you dirty little creature!"' the uncle translated.

'A whole lot of meaning for one "boo!"' Alice teased, still hiding.

'We're starting without Break!' Gil decided feeling that the atmosphere might get tensed if he won't interfere, and once again rushed to set up the music.

A waltz filled the room. Everybody sat down at the table, waiting for Gil to bring food and drinks.

'Is anybody going to help me?' he asked impatiently.

'Nooo!' the ghost, bunny, princes and mummy answered at once.

'_You're the host!'_ Emily squeaked.

'As expected…' Gil was annoyed already but went to the kitchen and brought back a huge pile of random cakes, cut into cubic pieces.

'Raven-kuuuun…' he heard a voice coming from the kitchen the very minute he finally sat on the couch with his guests.

'You heard that?' he asked them, but nobody heard nothing so he went there to check it.

Though the kitchen seemed to be as he left it...empty. Both in the means of food and people, but heading back he heard a scratch on the window frame.

He made a step towards it and opened the window rapidly pointing his gun into the night.

'Who's there?' he shouted looking around.

'A friend.' He heard Break's voice and then noticed Break's spade hitting his gun, causing him to drop it. 'You could've hurt me, you know?' Break got into the dark kitchen jumping through the window.

'What's wrong with you?!' Gilbert turned the lights on.

Xerxes Break was standing in front of him, licking his hand in a kitty manner, dressed up in a black tight cat outfit with a tail on his bum and fluffy ears on his head

'Meow?' he pawned and purred coming closer to Gil.

'Noooo…' Gil fainted.

'Oh goodies!' Break smirked and picked up the unconscious Raven from the floor. 'The Kitty got his Birdie.' He smiled and took him into the bedroom…

Nobody noticed their absence. Maybe because of the *juice* that Oscar brought once again?


End file.
